A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a support for a tomato plant, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a device for a tomato plant having tomatoes and a vine and for replaceably supporting from four orthogonal directions and from varying heights relocation of the tomatoes of the tomato plant from lower elevations to higher elevations as the tomato plant grows.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for supports for tomato plants and the like have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a device for a tomato plant having tomatoes and a vine and for replaceably supporting from four orthogonal directions and from varying heights relocation of the tomatoes of the tomato plant from lower elevations to higher elevations as the tomato plant grows.